CZ75
The CZ75 is a handgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The CZ75 is first obtainable in the mission "Numbers," where it is Dual Wielded by Hudson at the start of the level. It can be obtained from the holsters of the Spetsnaz troops with no attachment, Dual Wield, Full-Auto, or both attachments (In Redemption, one enemy has a fixed Full Auto Dual Wield CZ75 as their main weapon). The player is also given one with no attachments at the end of the mission, where a knocked-down Hudson has to fend off attacking Spetsnaz soldiers until his pickup arrives. It appears again in the missions "WMD", "Victor Charlie", "Payback", "Rebirth", and "Redemption" in the Spetsnaz troops' holsters. Dragovich can be seen using the CZ75 in "Redemption" as well. In these missions, it appears the same way it does in "Numbers" with all the same attachments. It is fairly powerful and accurate, especially for a pistol. Multiplayerhttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=CZ75&action=edit&section=2Edit In multiplayer, it is the "classified" handgun, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other pistols (minimum level is rank 18, when the Python is available). It costs http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/CODPoints1500. It has a standard magazine capacity of 12 rounds, which is increased to 18 with the Extended Mags attachment. The weapon has gained a large amount of popularity as a sidearm online due to its relatively large magazine, and the ability to fire fully automatic. Note that the CZ75 has idle sway without the Full-Auto attachment. With the perk Second Chance and the Full-Auto attachment for the CZ75, the player will instead use the default last stand pistol, the M1911. Players with fast trigger fingers should avoid the Full-Auto attachment, as it adds recoil, reduces damage and lowers the fire cap. Instead, it is recommended that such a player use the Extended Mags attachment, which may allow multiple kills before the need to reload. However, the Full-Auto attachment can prove invaluable to snipers, as it can give snipers a weapon that is useful for close-quarters battles. Attachmentshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=CZ75&action=edit&section=3Edit *Upgraded Iron Sights *Extended Mag *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Full-Auto Upgrade Zombieshttp://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=CZ75&action=edit&section=4Edit It is possible to obtain the CZ75 from the Mystery Box, either with the Dual Wield attachment, or without (except in the Wii version, where the single CZ75 is not present for unknown reasons). It is present in all four original Nazi Zombies maps and in all 4 Black Ops Zombies maps. With Dual Wield, it can be fairly effective up to around round 7. The CZ75 does more damage than the starting pistol, the M1911, and has much more ammo. Due to its high reserve ammunition, if one pistol is fired at a time, so one reloads while the other is shot, fire can be sustained indefinitely. However, some players may dislike Dual Wield due to the inability to ADS. This limitation can be troublesome when confronting one or two zombies, but effective in a group of six or more. Against few zombies, many shots will miss and therefore be wasted, somewhat canceling out the advantage of the increased ammo. If it is Pack-A-Punched with the Dual Wield attachment, they become Calamity and Jane (for the left and right pistols respectively). It receives the Full-Auto attachment, 20 rounds per magazine, more damage, and more reserve ammo. While it is very powerful and has a rapid fire rate, accuracy is still an issue that hinders medium to long range usage. The normal CZ75 when upgraded becomes Calamity by itself, a fully automatic variant. It is recommended to swap this gun out for a more powerful gun in later rounds as by round 20 it takes one-two whole upgraded mags to kill a zombie. However, if going for headshots it can be an effective weapon until round 25 and higher Category:COD